Email War
by Love.It.Live.It
Summary: Its true they do speak to each other in songs....Niley its cute oneshot!


_**I made this while working on Girl Next Door. Enjoy**_

_**Summary: Its true they do speak through there music...Niley**_

_**Disclamier: so i went to target today and asked for the Jonas Brothers they pointed me to the CD section i shook my head and said "No the REAL Jonas Brothers" The guy said that i had to ask a lady named Denise Jonas so i aksed her and she denied me. Then i went to Wal-mart and asked for Miley Cyrus. they did the same thing and i said "No the REAL Miley Cyrus" The girl said i had to talk to someone name Billy Ray Cyrus. So i asked him...and lets just say i'm not allowed to touch any of them. The warnt said i wasnt. :( also i don't own ANY songs :D**_

_**(p.s i HOPE you people know thats fake lol)**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**Jan. 13, 200**

_To: NickJisoffthechain_

_From: Missmilez_

_Dear Nick, _

_That really hurt. what you said. why?_

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
and now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change untill you hear  
My dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

**Jan. 22, 2008**

_To: Missmilez_

_From: NickJisoffthechain_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say _

_I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way_

_Love_

_Nick_

**Jan. 30th, 2008**

_To: NickJisoffthechain_

_From: Missmilez_

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

**Feb. 14, 2008**

_To: Missmilez  
From: NickJisoffthechain_

_Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me begging, baby  
Begging, baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
'Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Because I'm so in love with you_

**March 20th, 2008**

_To: NickJisoffthechain  
From: Missmilez_

_I've been in a rut  
Back and forth enough  
Heart like the wheel  
Without you around  
So uncomfortable is how it feels_

Every time you're near  
Trouble disappears  
Under the ground  
But when you go too far  
Silver clouds will start hanging around

And I know why  
Try to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go

Tried to once  
So I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around

**April 13, 2008**

_To: Missmilez  
From: NickJisoffthechain_

_You warned me that you were gonna leave  
Never thought you would really go_

I was blind  
But baby now I see  
Broke your heart  
But now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Beggin' hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

**(A.N: They are really busy so now its June lol)**

**June 15, 2008**

_To: NickJisoffthechain  
From: Missmilez_

_Its been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and then I smile  
Am I crazy?  
I still miss you baby_

It was real  
It was right  
But it burned  
To had to survive  
All that's left is  
All these ashs

Where did the love go ?  
I dont know  
When its all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever ?  
After all the time we spent together

I have to know why  
I had to lose you  
Now youve just become  
Like everything Ill never  
Find again at the bottom of the ocean

**July 22, 2008**

_To: Missmilez  
From: Nickjisoffthechain_

Dear Miley,

_I'm glad you broke out this album is great. I like how you made a song about helping out the world. You all ways did care about what went on in the world and how people treated it. My favs would have to be 7 Things (nice video by the way), Bottom of the Ocean, Full Circle, and Goodbye. I'm sorry Miles, I really am._

_Loves you always  
Nick._

_P.S: Nice seeing you at D.C Games_

**Aug. 12, 2008.**

_To: Nickjisoffthechain  
From: Missmilez_

_Dear Nick,_

_I like your ablum. Favs would have to be A Little Bit Longer, Can't Have You, Sorry, and Got Me Going Crazy. Lovebug was cute too. Thanks for commenting on the video. Burnin' Up was great. Loved the outfit ;D and the hair. I liked how you wrote about your deibites. Its a true song that even if someone that dosen't have diebites can use if something wrong with them. and sorry to quote my own song but "Your sincer apology. When you mean it, I'll believe it. If you text it, I'll delete it" I need to hear it Nick, I need to see you_

_Still love you  
Miley._

P.S: You did great :D

**Aug 22. 2008.**

_To: Missmilez  
From: Nickjisoffthechain_

Miley,

_I get what your saying. I just wanted to say I love you. Forever_

_Nick._**Aug. 23, 2008.**_To: Nickjisoffthechain  
From: Missmilez_**Aug. 23, 2008 (5 mintues after)**_Open your door._

Nick.  
I love you too.  
Miley

_Love,_

_Nick_

Mileys P.O.V

_Open you door.  
_I read it wondering what he ment and got up and opend the door. My mouth dropped

"I'm sorry" There was Nick in a suit holding 12 roses. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Oh my god" I hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist just like were on his "I love you. I beileve you" I said smiling

"I love you too" He said kissing my forhead then moving his head back to my sholder. Suddnely music stared to play

_It was cloudy on that night  
There were no stars in sight  
Then the planets all aligned  
When I saw her eyes_I looked up at him and laughed rolling my eyes"Earth" I said to him. He smiled and kissed me.

One look thats all it took  
To send me to another galaxy

She said,  
She was on her way to Mars  
Then she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity  
Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl  
And she's outta this world

We were watching Star Wars  
She looked kinda bored  
Said she'd seen it all before  
Made me wonder even more

Which universe was hers?  
What galaxy did she call home?  
(Yeaaaaah)

She was on her way to Mars  
Then she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity  
Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl  
And she's outta this world

She says the moon is overrated  
Jupiter's her favorite  
And Pluto can't hang  
(Pluto can't hang)  
Like a meteor I'm falling  
From the first time I saw her  
It was heaven on Earth.  
(Heaven on Earth)

She was on her way to mars  
Then she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms

Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
Yeah

She was on her way to Mars  
Then she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity  
Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl

_"And she's outta this world" _He sang into my ear and kissed me. Oh thank you both albums.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**I thought it was cute! lol **_

_**It something i came up.**_

_**Hope you liked it :D**_


End file.
